Sommer (Schattenwolf)
Sommer ist der Schattenwolf von Bran Stark. Sommers Geschwister sind Grauwind, Lady, Nymeria, Struppel und Geist. Charakter & Erscheinung Sein Fell ist ist eine Mischung aus Silber und Rauchgrau. Seine Augen sind gelb wie Gold. Mit seinen Augen scheint er alles wahrzunehmen, was es zu sehen gibt. Von der Statur her ist Sommer kleiner als Grauwind, aber wachsamer. Bran findet, dass Sommer der Klügste aus dem Wurf sei. Jüngste Ereignisse Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell Sommer und seine Geschwister werden von Jon Schnee gefunden und nach einigen überzeugenden Worten gegenüber Ned Stark nach Winterfell gebracht. Bran hat anfangs Schwierigkeiten, einen Namen für seinen Schattenwolfwelpen zu finden. Er geht hunderte von Namen durch, kann sich aber vorerst für keinen entscheiden. Nach Brans Sturz verbringt der Schattenwolf jede Sekunde an seinem Fenster und heult laut. Selbst wenn man ihn wegjagt, kehrt er zurück und heult weiter. Als ein Angreifer in Brans Raum eindringt, um Bran zu ermorden, schleicht sich Sommer, während Catelyn mit dem Mann kämpft, an ihn heran und greift ihn an. Er reißt ihm seine Kehle heraus und rettet somit Bran und Catelyn. Als Bran endlich aus seinem Koma erwacht, ist Sommer der Erste, der dies bemerkt. Weil er sofort aufs Bett springt und eine wohlige Wärme auf den Jungen ausstrahlt, gibt Bran ihm spontan den Namen Sommer. Als Tyrion Lennister von seinem Besuch auf der Mauer nach Winterfell zurückkehrt, erscheint Rickon mit Struppel, Grauwind und Sommer im Schlepptau. Als die Wölfe Tyrions Geruch aufnehmen, drängen sie ihn in die Ecke und bedrohen ihn. Nur weil die Starks ihre Schattenwölfe zurückrufen, kann er entkommen. Bei Brans erstem Ritt nach seinem Sturz auf seinem neuen Sattel und Pferd verschwinden Robb, Grauwind und Sommer, um einen Hirsch zu jagen und lassen ihn allein. Eine kleine Gruppe Wildlinge findet Bran und versucht, ihn auszurauben. Als Robb, Grauwind und Sommer zurückkehren, greifen die Räuber sofort an. Grauwind tötet Wallen und überrennt einen anderen Wildling. Sommer tötet Hali, die kleinere der beiden Frauen, indem er ihr den Bauch aufreisst. Alle Räuber werden getötet außer Osha, die sich ergibt und gefangen genommen wird. Band 2 - Das Erbe von Winterfell Er begleitet Bran in den Götterhain, wo dieser für seine Familie beten will. Als Osha erscheint, fletscht Sommer zunächst die Zähne, lässt sich aber von Bran zurückpfeifen. Er begleitet Bran, Osha und Luwin in die Gruft von Winterfell, um nachzusehen, ob Brans Traum von seinem Vater real war oder nicht, weigert sich dann aber zunächst, die Treppe zu verlassen. Als Luwin dann plötzlich von Struppel angesprungen wird, der sich zusammen mit Rickon im Grab Eddards versteckt hatte, ruft Bran nach Sommer und der kann Struppel durch einen Kampf dazu bringen, von Luwin abzulassen. Band 3 - Der Thron des Sieben Königreiche Struppel und Sommer werden in den Götterhain von Winterfell gesperrt, weil Struppel den Kleinen Walder angegriffen hat. Dort heulen sie tagein, tagaus. In dieser Zeit beginnen auch Brans Wolfsträume, intensiver zu werden und die Warg-Verbindung wird aufgebaut. Bran besucht Sommer fast täglich im Götterhain. Am Abend des Erntefestes 299AL auf Winterfell besuchen Jojen Reet und Meera Reet die beiden Schattenwölfe im Götterhain. Dabei zeigt insbesondere Jojen keine Furcht vor ihnen. Er sagt, Sommer sei viel stärker, als er selbst denke. Bran erlebt die Begegnung durch eine Warg-Verbindung mit. Nach dem Erntefest bleiben Meera und Jojen in Winterfell. Sie treffen sich oft mit Bran im Götterhain, wo Meera z.B. mit Sommer Kämpfen übt. Er wird böse, als Jojen Bran nach den Wolfsträumen ausfragt, obwohl er sich dagegen wehrt. Band 4 - Die Saat des goldenen Löwen Bran befindet sich im Körper von Sommer, als Theon Graufreud und ein paar Eisenmänner Winterfell überfallen, indem sie über die Burgmauer klettern und die Tore von innen öffnen. Sommer wittert die Eindringlinge, doch keiner der Menschen in der Burg wird von seinem Heulen wach. Struppel und er versuchen vergeblich, die Tore zu durchbrechen. Kurz nachdem Theon Graufreud die Festung eingenommen hat, können Bran, Osha, Hodor, Rickon, die Reet-Geschwister und die beiden Schattenwölfe aber fliehen. Theon nimmt die Verfolgung auf, verliert deren Fährte aber im Wolfswald. Bran hatte die Schattenwölfe in den Wald geschickt, damit sie eine falsche Fährte legen, während die Menschen umkehren und sich eine Zeilang in der Gruft von Winterfell verstecken. Dank Sommer weiß Bran, der in dieser Zeit lernt, die Warg-Verbindung mit Sommer bewusst einzugehen, von der Plünderung von Winterfell und sie können ihr Versteck schließlich wieder verlassen. Während Struppel mit Rickon und Osha in den Süden reisen will, folgt Sommer Bran, Hodor, Meera und Jojen Reet in Richtung Mauer. Als Jon Schnee seinen ersten Wolfstraum hat, spürt er die verstreute Präsenz von fünf Schattenwölfen, wo eigentlich sechs sein sollten (Lady ist ja schon gestorben). Band 5 - Sturm der Schwerter Auf dem Weg in den Norden und in der Zeit im Verfallenen Turm wechselt Bran immer öfter in den Leib des Schattenwolfes, droht aber auch, sich in ihm zu verlieren, weil er die Zeit so genie0t. Er vergisst immer, Jojens Übungen zu machen, wenn er im Wolf ist: ein Zeichen an einem Baum oder mit Steinen hinterlassen oder der Gruppe ein Kaninchen zu bringen. Schließlich entscheidet sich Bran, Jojens Rat zu folgen und im Land jenseits der Mauer nach der Dreiäugigen Krähe zu suchen, damit sie ihm das "Fliegen" beibringe, d.h. dass er das Leibwechseln besser beherrscht. Auf dem Weg durch die Feuersteinhügel und die nördlicher liegenden Berge beobachtet Bran durch Sommers Augen, wie sie von den Bergstämmen aus dem Norden entdeckt werden, doch lassen sie sie in Ruhe. Band 6 - Die Königin der Drachen Als die Gruppe sich Königinkron nähert, wittert Sommer Rehe und verfolgt sie, während Bran und die anderen in einem Turm auf einem See unterkommen. In der folgenden Nacht zieht ein Unwetter auf, und es erscheinen bewaffnete Männer in dem verwitterten Dorf, die Sommer beobachtet. Als Bran durch Sommer erkennt, dass sein Halbbruder Jon Schnee von den Wildlingen bedroht wird, greift er die Männer an, tötet drei und ermöglicht Jon so die Flucht. Band 9 - Der Sohn des Greifen In Jon Schnees Wolftraum kann Geist Sommer nicht mehr spüren. Dieser begleitet Bran auf seiner Reise jenseits der Mauer, obwohl er durch eine Wunde am Bein hinkt. Bran kann seinen Schmerz spüren, wenn er in seinem Leib ist. Sommer kann riechen, dass Kalthand tot ist. Als die Gruppe ein verlassenens Wildlingsdorf erreicht, schickt Bran Sommer los, um zu jagen. Der Schattenwolf findet Varamyrs Rudel, das sich gerade an den Überresten desertierter Nachtwächter labt. Nachdem er den Alpha - Wolf, Einauge, besiegt, gelingt es Sommer, die Führung über das Rudel zu übernehmen. Sommer begleitet Bran in den Hügel zur Höhle des letzten Grünsehers. Als die Gruppe von Weißen Wanderern angegriffen wird, verteidigt Sommer mutig Brans Körper, der versucht, in Hodor zu wechseln. Nachdem die Anderen durch das Feuer von Blatts Fackel verscheucht werden, betritt er die Höhle und und sitzt an Brans Seite, als dieser wieder aufwacht. Quellen *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Summer_%28direwolf%29 Siehe auch * im Game of Thrones Wiki. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Schattenwölfe